


A Warrior's Freedom

by TheSilentChloey



Category: Claymore
Genre: Gen, Short speed writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 01:49:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8184493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSilentChloey/pseuds/TheSilentChloey
Summary: Just a little one shot on an under appreciated character of Claymore.  Not saying who, and don't comment who.  I want it to stand for any warrior people might have in mind.





	

_Pain…there is nothing worse than it, nothing that makes you stronger than before than pain.  Even as I struggle forwards, I see a light within myself._

 

Amour clanks as the blond walks forwards.  All that she had left was herself and the pain burden that she was carrying within her heart.  She was alone in a world that took everything from her.  Her hair drained of colour, eyes silver heart losing everything that she cherished.  There was nothing left for her.  No matter where she turned, no matter what she wondered no matter what she wanted; there was nothing left for her.

 

Weeks pass and still the blond walks, eyes closed heart broken.  She was at breaking point and so alone.  It was always the same.  No human or comrade would welcome her.  None.  That much she knew and as she walked she knew that she was lost, her heart couldn’t hold herself up anymore.

 

Then the monotony changed.  She protected a comrade; a technique that no one saw because she hated it, a technique that she didn’t want to show, but she did.  Even as she frantically wiped her face, the comrade smiled at her.  A feeling unlike any other came into her heart.  A feeling that she’d not felt for a very long time.  A warmth that made her feel…human and whole.  She had found the comrade willing to accept her for who she was.  Her first ever friend as well as her last.

 

Blades cut through her body and still she couldn’t get revenge on the woman that killed her friend.  She had killed the monster and went after the warrior that failed to do her job.  Anger burned in her heart, but that pain held her fast into the earth.  No matter how hard she tried, no matter how hard she pushed; she was doomed to die.  She took as many as she could without intending to.  Anything to kill that woman.

 

She didn’t even land a blow as the warrior’s hilt hit her hard.  A gouge that she couldn’t fix, pain, ah the pain.  How could she get revenge that she couldn’t get?  The warrior was smiling widely, twisted expression on her face the last thing she saw.  Then she was floating in a void, alone and afraid.  A small girl appeared before her and smiled, “Come great warrior, feel the wind in your hair, feel the peace that we can give you,” behind that girl, that winged girl was a very familiar warrior…

 

_I saw her, I truly saw her.  My friend, the one I missed so much, she called out to me and I felt warmth that I missed so much.  The winged girl smiled at me and she spoke, “Don’t worry Cassandra, you’ll be home soon,” I went to ask her what she meant when she faded away into the light.  No calling bought her back, no crying.  All I felt was warmth.  A beat within my chest and freedom._


End file.
